Jamie Scott: Jock, AcademicMama's Boy?
by anewkindofme
Summary: Jamie Scott is now 16&the most popular guy at Tree Hill High like his dad. But he's also still his mommy's baby boy. Read about his two very different lives. Just a cute, short one shot.


**This is just a cute quick little one shot type deal. It's based when Jamie is sixteen so Haley is thirty four. Hope you enjoy.**

I turn red as Mom licks her thumb and rubs it on my cheek to wipe of the little bit of dirt from my cheek as we stand outside of Principal Turner's office. "Mom," I complain. She just smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "Jamie, please." The door opens and the principal steps out.

"Nice to see you again Haley," He says shaking her hand and she smiles back. God does everyone have to love her? Okay, she's my mom and I love her but I don't need the whole school knowing about her and mine's relationship which is why I hate whenever she comes here.

"You as well Principal Turner." We both follow him in and sit down. "So why am I here? Is Jamie in trouble?"

"No Haley, quite the opposite. Jamie is doing quite well in both academics and on the court. I just wanted to speak to you about you returning to the school as a sub." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. So why do I have to be here? They have a long and boring chat about the position and assure me my mom won't favor me or embarrass me. Yeah right. My mom can't visit me at school without cleaning my face. I just sit there and listen until we're finally done.

Mom leads me out to the car and opens the door for me. The second I get in, she straps my seatbelt on for me and shuts the door. I sigh and slide down in my seat, cursing myself for not driving today. Mom gets in and pulls out before driving home. It takes me a few minutes to fall into "Mommy's Little Boy" mode after spending all day pretending not to care. I play basketball, I'm a Scott. Scott boys are _not_ Mama's boys. I'm just glad my dad and Lydia are away for the father/daughter Girl Scout camping trip. He teases me enough for this. Mom pulls up at the house and leads me inside.

"I put out some jammies for you before I left sweetie pie. Do you want Mommy to run your bath?" I nod. "Yes Momma." She smiles and takes my hand leading me upstairs to my bathroom. She starts the bath water and soon adds in the bubbles. She lays my footie pajamas on the sink and kisses my head. "Undress and get in, I'll start on dinner and be back up in a minute." I wait until she's gone to strip off my clothes and sink into the niceness of a bubble bath. This is when it really feels like I'm her little boy again. We never really stopped doing this, though she doesn't normally go this far back unless Dad's away. Mom comes back in after a few minutes and kneels in front of the tub. She washes my face and then my hair. We chat about our days and then she has me stand up. I get out and she helps me into my footie pajamas, zipping it up in the back. She smiles down at me and dries off my hair before reaching down and pinching my cheeks.

"You look so adorable my little pumpkin." I smile and she takes my hand, leading me down into the kitchen. She sits me at the table and ties a bib around my neck before grabbing the dinner out of the oven: dinosaur nuggets and tater tots. She puts it on one of those plates with compartments and sets it in front of me with a sippy cup of milk. I smile and start eating as she eats her own dinner. I'm halfway done when I suddenly stop.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

"Mommy, you can't do this kind of stuff at school you know? Wiping my face and messing with my hair and treating me like a toddler. I know you still think I'm three and that's fine but I just want to make sure we're clear." She nods and caresses my cheek.

"I won't embarrass you snookums," she tells me softly before planting a kiss onto my forehead. "I'll treat you like a big boy. I promise." I smile and finish eating. Once I'm done she leads me into the living room and pops in The Lion King. I smile and nearly jump into her lap. She giggles and holds me close, kissing my forehead. I stay snuggled into her and watch the movie while nursing another sippy cup, this one filled with apple juice. Once the move is over, Mom picks me up and carries me up to her room. She lays me down on the bed and unbuttons the buttons on the butt flap of my footie pajamas. She slides on a pull up on me and then rebuttons. After that I head to my room, which is still similar to one of a little boy's: there's a racecar shaped bed with loads of stuffed animals, a desk, a toy chest and then a T.V. I get under the covers and Mom comes in to tuck me in. She strokes my hair, kisses my head and softly begins to sing.

_**"I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine every day. I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad…."**_

I feel my eyes slowly close by the second verse. I'm a Mama's boy, true and true. I just wonder if I'll still be in footie pajamas and pull ups in college.

_**Rate&Review!**_


End file.
